Waiting
by stealth gato
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet up after 3 years... rated M for a reason.


Quick one shot. I tried working on more details, but idk. hope you enjoy.

Naruto isn't mine and you should know why it's rated M.

* * *

Waiting

Three years. It had already been three years since his best friend had left. Three years of chasing after something unreachable. Three years of constant reminding of his failure. Three years of reaching out for some unknown thing just past his fingertips. He had trained for this day. Constantly training to become strong enough, to be good enough. Constantly pushing himself forward towards his ultimate goal. And now, three years later the day had come.

There was a soft breeze, blowing withering cherry blossoms through the night air. He stood there staring at his best friend. Sasuke's ink colored bangs blowing across his ivory skin, hiding the crimson stare he knew was focused on him. They were only an arm's length away. He could reach out at any time and grab a hold of the other boy but they both stood still and silent as if they were statues. It wasn't an accident that they ran into each other and he knew it. He had been given a solo mission and was to meet his employer here on this deserted road next to the abandoned shack-house surrounded by sakura trees. There wasn't another person in a ten mile radius; that way if they fought innocent lives wouldn't be in danger. But he didn't really want to fight, he just wanted to grab the other man and never let go. The breeze stopped and the midnight bangs fell back in their proper place, framing the Uchiha's thin face, revealing his family's signature eyes.

They kept their gazes locked as they moved closer, slowly contemplating each step until they were right in front of each other. He could feel the other boy's breath on his face; he could smell his mint toothpaste and hoped the other couldn't smell the ramen he had eaten for lunch. He didn't dare blink, afraid that the other would disappear if he did. Crimson slowly faded into black as the raven let out a soft sigh. It was really a statement: _'Glad you came, dobe.'_ He didn't respond, he didn't know how to. He just smiled and stared at his friend: _'Good to see you, teme.'_ There were birds chirping around them so they weren't in complete silence. Normally he would feel awkward in silence, but right now he couldn't find the need to say anything even if he could find the words to say. He noticed the other boy's face coming closer before he felt something warm and soft on his lips and just as suddenly as it came, it left. He blinked at his friend: _'What was that for?'_ He was answered with a smirk. The raven was always one to do things on a whim without explanation.

Naruto leaned forward, initiating the kiss this time. The raven's lips were soft compared to his chapped ones he couldn't resist licking them. The dark haired boy gasped softly allowing the blonde's tongue further access to his mouth. Not one to be dominated, the raven's tongue quickly pressed the blonde's back into his own mouth and explored the ramen flavored cavern. They both moaned softly as their tongues tangled together. After a few seconds Naruto had to pull away for breath. He panted softly and looked up at his silent friend who barely seemed winded. Midnight orbs sparkled with amusement. _'Already out of breath?'_ _'Shut up, teme.'_ He growled and pulled the other into a fierce kiss. He didn't really know why they were kissing. It's not like they were in love, right? Sure the young Uchiha was his best friend; Sasuke was his most precious person. But love was different, right? Maybe not? But right now neither cared if it was love or not, they just focused on getting closer to the other through the kiss. This time the kiss was broken by the raven.

The other boy looked towards the shack and then back at him. _'Let's go.'_ Naruto was drug by the other boy into the small, one room shack to see there was a bed already prepared for them with freshly washed white linens. Other than the bed the room was empty, not even a window. The blonde smiled at his silent partner and laughed under his breath. _'You were prepared.'_ His eyes sparkled with mirth and the other rolled his eyes. _'One of us had to be, dobe.'_ With a soft smile the raven pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto's hands slid up Sasuke's stomach and chest to gently grip his shoulder with one hand while the other gripped silken black locks on the back of his head. Their kiss deepened and became sloppy as their minds slowly started to go blank. Teeth clicked together as tongues fought, saliva dripped down their chins but neither seemed to care. Tan arms wrapped around broad shoulders, pulling himself closer to the other boy, both moaning softly as their bodies rubbed against each other. Once again the kiss was broken for air. They panted as they looked at each other, exchanging significant looks. Both saying the exact same thing: _'Clothes off and in bed now.'_ In less than a second they were both stripped naked and on the bed, Naruto on his back and Sasuke hovering over him. He traced his fingers over the pale body above him, feeling every muscle in his chest and stomach twitching as his fingers ran across them. The raven's skin was soft and warmer than he had expected. He looked up to see midnight orbs focused intensely on him. _'What are you staring at?' 'You, dobe.'_

The blonde boy blushed as the raven's Sharringan activated. He could feel the other's eyes on all of his body even though the crimson eyes never left his blue ones; of course they didn't need to, the sharringan could see everything without looking at it. He smiled softly up at the other boy and cupped his face. _'It's been a long time, teme.' 'I've been busy.'_ The older boy leaned down and kissed the blushing blonde gently. The raven slowly kissed across the blonde's jaw and down his neck, the blonde giggling as long bangs tickled his sensitive skin. The raven stopped and glared. _'Keep giggling, I dare you.'_ Immediately he stopped and looked at the raven with urgency. With a smirk, the Uchiha continued kissing down his chest to lick a pink nipple to a hardened nub before doing the same to the other nipple. The blonde let out a low moan as he tangled his fingers into raven hair. Sasuke slowly moved further down the tanned body of his best friend, leaving open mouthed kisses against a flat stomach and nipping around his navel while the younger one mewled with pleasure. He gasped as his hip bone was bitten hard enough to leave a mark. He glared down at the raven. _'That hurt, bastard.' 'I'm sorry, dobe.'_ The raven lovingly licked the bit mark he had left in apology.

The raven grew bolder as he went past Naruto's hips to his heated erection. Naruto screamed as his erection was engulfed in an incredible liquid heat. He looked down to see Sasuke's soft pink lips wrapped around his shaft. He let his head fall against the bed and his eyes rolled back slightly as the other sucked him. He gripped the sheets tightly and forced himself not to start bucking his hips so that he wouldn't choke the other boy. He could feel the other's fingers probing around his ass. He gasped as one pressed against his hole.

"Wait." He said pushing Sasuke away and sitting up quickly. He gasped, realizing that he had spoken aloud and hoped it didn't break whatever spell was on them right now. The raven smirked and crawled back over him, giving him a gentle kiss and a knowing look. _'First time, huh?' 'Shut up, teme.'_ Naruto glared at the amused look the other was giving him. The raven's look softened to one of reassurance. _'I'll take care of you, if you're willing to trust me.'_ He smiled and cupped the other's pale face, giving him a soft kiss on each cheek and staring straight into crimson eyes. _'I trust you with my life.'_ The other snorted. _'Interesting since I've tried to take it multiple times.' 'If you wanted to kill me you would have by now.'_ He pulled the raven in for a kiss and smiled up at him. The other gave him a comforting look. _'Relax.'_

Slowly Naruto's body relaxed as the raven sucked on his fingers to get them wet enough to put in the other without hurting him. Once he was satisfied he spread long, tan legs and looked over his partner appreciatively. The raven pressed one of his slicked fingers into the pink, puckered hole and the blonde hissed. The raven smirked seeing the tears in blue eyes, the blonde was always beautiful when he cried. Sasuke pressed in another finger and the blonde gasped and squeezed his eyes shut causing the tears to roll down his cheeks. Warm fingers gently wiped the tears away and teary blue eyes fluttered open to stare into piercing red. Tears kept falling as the third finger was pressed in. White teeth worried pink, chapped lips in an attempt to keep noise from escaping but it didn't help. He could feel himself being stretched further than he thought was possible, Sasuke's fingers inside of him felt amazing. The raven had obviously done this before. Blue eyes stared questioningly into red and he was answered with a smirk. _'Wouldn't you like to know.'_

He hissed softly at the fingers started moving in and out of him while stretching him, it felt as if they were looking for something inside of him. He screamed and arched off the bed when pure white pleasure shot up his spine and exploded, filling every molecule of his body with that sensation. He looked at the other boy in confusion, being that this was his first time he had no idea what just happened. The raven let out an amused noise. _'That's just the beginning.'_ The blonde found himself pressing his hips onto the intruding fingers trying to get them deeper. The dark haired boy stopped and the blonde glared at him. _'Don't you dare stop, asshole.'_ The other boy just smirked at him before moving forward to give him a gentile kiss and soft look._ 'Remember to breath.'_ The blonde nodded as Sasuke slowly pressed his erection into the other boy. Naruto screamed as his entrance was torn, he couldn't stop the tears and Sasuke couldn't help the smile. The tears were gently kissed away. The crying blonde held tightly to the other boy as gently stroked his fingers through the golden mane to calm him.

"Move." Naruto breathed out as he pressed his face into Sasuke's neck. The raven obeyed the blonde and held the other boy's hips as he started moving. Naruto cried and held tightly to him, the older could feel the blood from the younger boy dripping onto his lap. The Uchiha looked worriedly at the blonde in his lap. Teary blue eyes looked up at the raven and smiled softly. _'I'm alright, I'm not a girl.' 'Could have fooled me.'_ The raven smirked and the blonde glared back while rolling his hips forcefully. They both moaned at the feeling. It felt good being connected like this, to be filled by the person you love or be the one filling the person you love. The blonde was laid back on the bed and the other started moving, angling to hit the blonde's prostate with every forceful thrust. Neither could do anything but moan and scream as the pleasure wracked their bodies. Their minds were blank as they neared their climaxes. The pace had become frantic, sloppy and slobbery kisses were exchanged, they were so close.

"Naruto." Sasuke moaned quietly as he came. Naruto gasped at the soft whisper of his name from the other boy. He came hard all over their stomachs. He wrapped his arms around the raven and held him close.

"Sasuke." He whispered pressing his face into Sasuke's neck as he started to cry. "Sasuke, Sasuke." He sobbed as he hugged his best friend tightly.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed out as he held the smaller boy. They didn't move from that spot. They laid there holding each other as if their lives depended on it, maybe they did. They laid entwined together until they fell asleep. The next morning Naruto woke up alone, not that he was really surprised be he had hoped the other would come home. He saw that he had been cleaned and dressed while he was asleep. As he was putting on his shoes he found a letter from Sasuke.

_Dobe._

_This is not goodbye. If I return with you now I will be killed. We both know it. I'm sure you figured out that I was the one to hire you for the job. I wanted to tell you to stop chasing after me. I will come back, you can be sure of it. I will come back to you when the time is right. I won't ask you to wait for me, but I hope you will. I love you, Naruto. _

_Forever and always yours,_

_Sasuke._

Naruto smiled brightly, folding the paper and kissing it gently before putting it in his jacket pocket. "I'll be waiting for you, teme." He laughed softly as he started walking home wishing Sasuke had been a little gentler on his behind or at least had chosen a closer meeting place. THE END.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
